


Шёпот звёзд

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cover Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Нефрит просто хочет узнать, кто его настоящий отец, Мако — помочь ему, а Гарри Поттер… как всегда оказался не в то время и не в том месте.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607641
Kudos: 2





	Шёпот звёзд

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС. Кроссовер с фандомом «Sailor Moon», для него — ХогвартсАУ! 
> 
> Вдохновлено [артом](https://sun9-40.userapi.com/c850216/v850216987/1a0409/UjAV87fJ2TI.jpg).

Тёмные коридоры замка вызывали ужас и будто бы нашептывали Мако: «Будь тихой, как вода, опасность совсем близко... Не забывай оглядываться, а если услышишь что-то — беги!»

Мако сделала лихорадочный вздох, чтобы отогнать нарастающий страх, и вновь двинулась по коридору. Зажигать Люмос было опасно, поэтому она кралась к своей цели впотьмах. Главное, чтоб её не настигли...

— Бу!

Услышала она возглас за спиной и, взвизгнув, со всей силы врезала своему преследователю.

— Ауч, — обиженно буркнул Нефрит, потирая плечо. — Кино, блин, больно же!

— Ты совсем идиот? — рявкнула Мако, снова стукнув его. — Меня чуть инфаркт не хватил!

— Благородному воителю надо быть готовым к встрече с демоном в любой момент, — усмехнулся Нефрит.

— Кстати, об этом, — Мако криво улыбнулась и выставила руки вперед, — всё, я выбыла?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Нефрит, — я уже четверть часа как хладный труп: попал под шальное заклятие Зоя во время сражения с Усаги и Ами. 

— Но «убитые» должны вернуться в гостиные или в штаб, — недоверчиво протянула Мако. 

— Я туда и шёл, но заметил одну крадущуюся любопытную особу, — подмигнул Нефрит. 

— А не врешь? — прищурилась она.

— Кино, когда я тебе врал? — Нефрит небрежно засучил рукав мантии и показал белую ленту на запястье, символ выбывания из партии.

— Ну... ты сам говорил, что воитель должен быть готов ко всему.

— Туше, — засмеялся Нефрит, и путь по коридору они продолжили уже вместе.

— Как думаешь, где Луна спрятала артефакт в этот раз? — спросила Мако.

— О, за фантазией малышки Лавгуд никто не может угнаться, даже наш многомудрый Кунсайт. Что уж говорить обо мне? Я бы скорее посчитал, что что-то знает Усаги — помнишь, как они шушукались всю прошлую неделю? 

— Ты же знаешь Усаги, — Мако с улыбкой покачала головой. — Если бы она что-то знала, то давно бы растрезвонила кому-нибудь из нас.

— И вы бы его уже нашли, и коварные планы демонов по захвату мира вновь пошли бы прахом, — Нефрит трагично схватился за сердце, вызвав у Мако приступ хохота. Ей всегда нравилось чувство юмора Нефрита: он умел находить повод для смеха даже в самых неприятных ситуациях и неизменно заставлял Мако улыбаться. 

Многие считали Нефрита легкомысленным клоуном, но, несмотря на внешнюю беззаботность, Мако знала, каким серьезным и надежным человеком он был. И о том, что после событий одного летнего вечера у него было не так уж много поводов для веселья. 

— Неф, — Мако осторожно погладила его по спине. — Всё никак не получалось, но сейчас я всё-таки спрошу: как ты?

Красивое лицо Нефрита при её словах вмиг преобразилось: у губ появились жесткие складки, глаза сузились. Он был почти неузнаваем, и в другой ситуации Мако бы испугалась, но как раз таким она и видела Нефрита в июле.

Когда под неодобрительные взгляды тёти Мако услышала его хриплый голос в телефонной трубке, она могла только сказать «хорошо» — и в двенадцать ночи вылезти из окна квартиры. Нефрит был её другом, и у него определенно существовала уважительная причина проехать весь Лондон на такси — только чтобы поговорить с ней.

Так и оказалось. Они всю ночь просидели в местной закусочной, и Нефрит рассказал о подслушанном разговоре родителей. Раньше Нефрита забавляло, что в их большой семье он единственный оказался волшебником — ведь не просто так он с самого детства увлекался астрономией и астрологией. Но теперь, когда Нефрит узнал, что на самом деле мистер Санджойн не был его родным отцом, проявившийся магический дар уже не так радовал.

Мако не была уверена, что нашла тогда правильные слова: Мамору, как самый старший из них, возможно, справился бы с этим лучше. Но Нефрит приехал к ней: и она говорила с ним, заставила съесть огромный бургер и предлагала помощь в поисках настоящего отца — разумеется, если он этого захочет. 

— Всё нормально, Мако, — наконец сказал Нефрит, сжимая её ладонь. — Но спасибо, что спросила. 

Неожиданный шум в соседнем коридоре заставил Мако вскрикнуть и прижаться к Нефриту — только чтобы в таком виде предстать перед профессором Флитвиком. 

— Мистер Санджойн? — с легким удивлением произнёс он.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Флитвик, — лучезарно улыбнулся Нефрит, не выпуская Мако из объятий. — А мы с Ма… мисс Кино возвращаемся с урока Астрономии. 

— Неужели? Видимо, я действительно старею: мне казалось, что занятия Астрономией у пятикурсников проходят по вторникам, а не пятницам.

В лице профессора Флитвика не было ни грамма суровости, но Мако прекрасно знала, что им не выкрутиться, и лихорадочно думала, какое наказание они получат за прогулки после отбоя…

— Возможно, занятия по Астрономии проходят и по воскресеньям днем? — тем временем иронично продолжал профессор, и Мако разочарованно закусила губу. Теперь их точно не отпустят в Хогсмид.

— Простите, профессор, — Нефрит виновато опустил голову. — Просто я хотел помочь Мако с подготовкой к С.О.В… И провести время вместе.

Слово «вместе» Нефрит произнёс особенным тоном, и Мако почувствовала, как её лицо покрывается красными пятнами. Зачем он пытается убедить профессора Флитвика, что они встречаются?!

— Что ж… — профессор понимающе улыбнулся. — Я сам когда-то терял счёт времени, рассматривая небесные светила. Надеюсь, впредь вы не будете забывать, что после отбоя ученикам полагается быть в своих комнатах. Спокойной ночи.

Как только профессор Флитвик свернул за угол, Мако, облегченно выдохнув, недовольно уставилась на Нефрита:

— И что это была за околесица про «провести время вместе»?

— Ну ведь сработало, разве нет? — Нефрит беспечно пожал плечами.

— Всё дело в том, что ты любимчик Флитвика, — нервно хихикнула Мако. — Свидание точно не является смягчающим обстоятельством при ночных прогулках, так что попадись мы Макгонагалл…

— С ней я бы говорил иначе: тут всё дело в индивидуальном подходе, — хмыкнул Нефрит и полез в карман за значком. — Надо сказать остальным, что на сегодня игра закончена.

Мако кивнула, и уже через несколько секунд её значок Гриффиндора на форменной мантии стал горячим, как и у каждого из них, предупреждая что преподаватели начали обход. Всё-таки наладить между ними подобный способ связи с помощью Протеевых чар было лучшей идеей Кунсайта. 

***

Мако протискивалась между суетящихся студентов, выискивая взглядом кого-то из друзей. Конечно, они договаривались встретиться уже в «Трёх мётлах», но Мако планировала пойти туда хотя бы с Рей. Чудом увернувшись от пары хаффлпаффцев, в буквальном смысле бросившихся Мако под ноги, она отскочила в сторону. Злиться на них совершенно не хотелось: Мако помнила те времена, когда сама в толпе шумных третьекурсников ждала первого похода в Хогсмид и не замечала ничего вокруг.

Совсем рядом раздался звонкий голос Гермионы Грейнджер: «Мы принесём тебе много-много сладостей!», и, невольно обернувшись, Мако заметила легендарную неразлучную троицу. Вот только Гарри Поттер был также хмур, как когда его обвиняли в том, что он — наследник Слизерина. Любопытство достаточно быстро одержало верх над тактичностью и, вслушавшись в их разговор, Мако искренне посочувствовала Гарри — ведь и она два года назад была в подобной ситуации.

Завхоз Филч начал сверяться со списком третьекурсников, имевших разрешение на поход в Хогсмид, Гарри Поттер махнул друзьям на прощание и уныло поплёлся вверх по главной лестнице, а Мако неожиданно для себя двинулась вслед за ним.

— Не самый удачный день? — спросила она, нагнав его и ободряюще улыбнувшись. 

— Эм… Привет, — Гарри смущенно откашлялся, и Мако поняла, что он лихорадочно пытается вспомнить её имя. — Завтра у нас сложная контрольная по трансфигурации… 

— Думаю, всё дело в Хогсмиде.

— Тоже считаешь, что там нечего делать? — с вызовом спросил он.

— Там очень здорово. Когда все два года назад впервые ушли туда без меня, я со злости сломала тренировочную метлу. Только мадам Хуч не рассказывай, — подмигнула ему Мако.

— А… — Гарри удивленно уставился на неё. — Почему ты туда не пошла?

— Тетя решила меня наказать за драку с соседскими мальчишками и подписала разрешение на Рождество. Так что первый мой поход в Хогсмид состоялся только на Пасху, — пожала плечами Мако. — Но знаешь… видеть их расквашенные физиономии — это того стоило. 

— Летом я раздул свою тётушку, поэтому и остался без разрешения. Но ты права… это определенно того стоило, — с легким смешком ответил ей Гарри, и у Мако не было сомнений, что он этим поступком гордится. Видимо, его жизнь вне Хогвартса была еще сложнее, чем она представляла по обрывкам фраз, услышанных в гостиной. 

— Иногда стоить взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. Можно даже затребовать с друзей пару лишних эссе, раз они ушли туда без тебя.

— Это вряд ли, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Скорее Гермиона прочтет нотацию в духе: «Гарри, у тебя же было столько свободного времени»…

— А ты напусти на себя несчастный, но гордый вид. Должно сработать.

— Ах вот значит как, — раздался голос Нефрита. — Больше ни одного эссе не дам тебе списать, притворщица. 

— У меня всегда остается Ами, — показала ему язык Мако, когда он поравнялся с ней. — Гарри, познакомься, это...

— Нефрит, жертва происков этой коварной особы, — он с драматичным видом пожал Гарри руку. — Только и делает, что использует мой бесценный ум.

— Рад познакомиться, — с неловкой улыбкой ответил Гарри. — Вам, наверное, уже пора в Хогсмид?..

— Надо посетить небольшое собрание бывших демонов и смелых воительниц… — ответил Нефрит, уворачиваясь от пытавшейся стукнуть его Мако. — А ты планируешь вовсю готовиться к будущему матчу со Слизерином? Я поспорил с Зойсайтом на пять галлеонов, что ты уделаешь их драгоценную команду напыщенных индюков. 

— Твои слова определенно разобьют Кунсайту сердце, — усмехнулась Мако.

— Как ни странно, Кино, он со мной согласен. Пойдем, пока Филч не запер двери, — Нефрит взял Мако за руку и улыбнулся всё еще смущенному Гарри. — Хорошей тренировки!

— Увидимся на ужине, — махнула ему Мако. Нефрит быстро протащил её по лестнице, и они выбежали за ворота под недовольное ворчание Филча.

— Что, Мако, очаровываешь нашего героя, пока остальные красотки думают, что он еще слишком мал? — хмыкнул Нефрит.

— Что за грязные намеки? — Мако возмущенно ткнула его в бок. — Я всего лишь посочувствовала несчастному ребенку, который не получил разрешение для Хогсмида. 

— А, драчунья Кино нашла родственную душу… Кому он начистил рожу?

— Он раздул свою тётушку. Кажется, ему живется совсем несладко, учитывая такой всплеск стихийной магии. 

— Да уж, — Нефрит с серьезным видом почесал переносицу. — Может, Макгонагалл хотя бы на Рождество разрешит ему сходить со всеми? Шататься по замку, пока другие развлекаются, — далеко не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение. 

— Согласна. Надо будет купить для него в «Сладком королевстве» сливочные мётлы-тянучки!

— Ох, Мако… — Нефрит тепло улыбнулся и чуть сжал её ладонь. — Твоя доброта не знает границ. 

***

— Вы опоздали, — сердито заметила Рей, стоило Мако с Нефритом усесться за их большой стол в «Трёх метлах».

— Извини, пришлось с боем вырывать мисс Кино из царства сладостей, — ответил Нефрит, показывая на большой пакет в руках Мако. 

— Тебя что же, Усаги покусала? — приподняла бровь Рей, а Усаги с гордым видом придвинула к себе третью порцию мороженого под дружный смех. Она была такой ужасной сладкоежкой, что даже домовые эльфы ставили перед её местом за ужином двойную порцию десерта.

— Мако собралась воспользоваться давней поговоркой и решила прикормить будущего мужа, — усмехнулся Нефрит.

Мако закатила глаза, а Минако заинтересованно подалась вперёд:

— О чем я не знаю?

— Я всего лишь проявила сочувствие к Гарри Поттеру, а Нефрит в своем обычном стиле раздул из мухи слона.

— Это он умеет, — кивнул Зойсайт. — Я бы даже назвал это его фирменным стилем. 

— Тыковка, тебе совсем не идёт ворчание, — нараспев произнёс Нефрит, уворачиваясь от брошенной в его сторону салфетки.

— Своей даме сердца будешь дурацкие прозвища придумывать, — закипая, буркнул Зойсайт. 

— Так всё-таки почему «тыковка»? — с чуть меланхоличным видом осведомился Джедайт, хотя Мако не сомневалась, что старший брат таких хохотушек, как Минако и Усаги, просто не мог не наслаждаться происходящим.

— Ну во-первых, в нашей компании Зой — единственный рыжий, во-вторых, у него самые пухлые щеки, ну а в-третьих… только он похож на ту взбалмошную красотку-злодейку из комиксов . 

— Лучше называй так Берилл — это амплуа ей вполне подходит, — недовольно бросил Зойсайт, но, заметив, как нахмурилась Усаги и напрягся Мамору, быстро перевёл тему. — Ты точно хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз я убил тебя уже нарочно.

— Зойсайт, будь снисходителен, — тонко улыбнулся Кунсайт. — Всё-таки Нефрит назвал тебя красивым. 

За их столом снова раздался взрыв хохота, и, утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, Мако вновь поблагодарила мироздание, подарившее ей таких замечательных друзей. Будь их волшебный мир взаправду населён демонами, вместе они бы справились с ними в два счёта. 

***

Праздничный ужин прошёл замечательно. Гарри был в гораздо более приподнятом настроении, чем днём, искренне поблагодарил Мако за сливочные мётлы, и рассказал, что для следующего урока профессор Люпин приготовил пятикурсникам водяного чёрта. Поделившись такими новостями, Мако вполне могла выпросить у Ами еще парочку эссе, так что это было очень кстати.

Привидения разыграли в Большом Зале целое представление, и Мако с Рей, смеясь, шли в башню Гриффиндора, но то, что они увидели перед входом в гостиную, заставило их испуганно умолкнуть вместе с остальными. Искромсанный холст выглядел настолько жутко, что, пока не появился профессор Дамблдор и не велел им вернуться в Большой зал, Мако только и могла, что переглядываться с Рей. Легко быть отважной во время тренировочных сражений с друзьями, но смогла бы Мако поднять палочку и произнести заклинание, если бы увидела, как преступник Сириус Блэк кромсает портрет Полной Дамы?

Рей, несмотря на свой воинственный характер, определенно чувствовала то же самое: об этом говорило то, как она до боли сжимала пальцы Мако всю дорогу до Большого Зала. 

Зал достаточно быстро наполнился студентами других факультетов, и Джедайт, увидев их, подбежал и сжал Рей в крепких объятиях.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил он.

— К счастью, да.

Очень скоро вокруг них собрались остальные, и Мако с Рей, перебивая друг друга, рассказали, что Блэк сделал с портретом Полной Дамы.

— Правда, я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем ему это, — задумчиво закончила их рассказ Мако под согласные кивки девочек.

— Разве вы не слышали, что он охотится за Гарри Поттером? — с сомнением протянул Мамору. — Блэк ведь служил Сами-Знаете-Кому.

— И что же, цель всех прислужников Тёмного Лорда сразу после побега отправиться не на другой конец света, а убивать Гарри? — задал резонный вопрос Нефрит. 

— Вероятно, здесь скрыто что-то, о чём мы не знаем, — нервно поправляя очки, заметила Ами.

— Быстро по спальным мешкам! — крикнул Перси Уизли, и Кунсайт махнул им в сторону дальнего угла, где еще оставалось место для всей их компании.

Очень скоро свечи погасли, а мерцающие на волшебном потолке созвездия, повторяя рисунок звёздного неба, обещали рассказать важную тайну — стоит только закрыть глаза. Мако и сама не заметила, как провалилась в сон, но в какой-то момент прямо рядом с ней послышался осторожный шепот Нефрита:

— Мако! Ты спишь?

— Почти, — сонно отозвалась Мако и, открыв глаза, как можно тише придвинулась к Нефриту, чтобы их шорохи не привлекли внимание преподавателей. — Что-то случилось?

— Я всё никак не мог заснуть, рассматривал потолок и мысленно беседовал со звёздами. Ты знаешь, мне это помогает… — Нефрит на мгновение умолк. — И я подумал, что мой отец, настоящий отец, был совсем молодым во времена террора Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Волшебники, конечно, стареют медленнее, но мама в том подслушанном мной разговоре сказала, что он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, тем более что несколько раз упоминал школу. Думаю при их… знакомстве ему вряд ли было больше тридцати. А скорее, даже лет двадцать. 

— Думаешь, он тоже воевал с Тёмным Лордом?

— Мне почему-то так кажется, — усмехнулся Нефрит. — Тогда погибло много людей, возможно, и он тоже? Я хотел бы знать это.

— А если он жив? — осторожно спросила Мако.

— Ты же знаешь, я не любитель драм, — хрипло рассмеялся Нефрит. — Я все равно останусь Нефритом Санджойном, это никогда не изменится. Но мне интересно, похожи ли мы с ним хоть немного. Я хочу найти своего отца.

— Я помогу, — Мако погладила его по волосам, — если ты, конечно, этого хочешь. 

— Распутывать эту тайну в компании очаровательной девушки кажется ещё заманчивее, — подмигнул ей Нефрит, и она смущенно отвела глаза. — Я буду очень рад, правда.

— Тогда завтра и приступим. А теперь, — Мако зевнула, — нам точно пора спать. 

— Спокойной ночи, Мако.

— Спокойной ночи, Нефрит. Пусть во сне твои любимые звёзды дадут нам какую-нибудь подсказку.

— Всенепременно. Ведь звёзды знают всё. 

***

— Ну-с, — Мако положила на стол увесистый том и сдула упавшую на лоб прядь волос. — С чего начнём?

— Давай рассуждать логически, — заговорил Нефрит, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Если придерживаться версии, что максимальный возраст моего возможного отца в 1978 году был тридцать лет, то…

— Нам нужна информация о всех выпускниках Хогвартса, начиная с шестьдесят пятого года.

— Совершенно верно, доктор Ватсон, — затягиваясь трансфигурированной из пера трубкой, хрипло произнёс Нефрит, и Мако хихикнула. — Какие у вас еще предположения?

— Учитывая, что, по твоим словам, они познакомились на концерте какой-то популярной рок-группы, вряд ли он был из старой чистокровной семьи…

— О да, — хохотнул Нефрит, открывая найденные архивные материалы о выпускниках Хогвартса с 1960 по 1970 год. — Кунсайта мы тогда только на спор туда и затащили. Но, как говорится, это уменьшает круг подозреваемых. 

***

Скрывать их новое занятие от ребят оказалось легко и сложно одновременно. Через пару недель таких посиделок с Нефритом Рей, Минако и Усаги стали подозрительно поглядывать на Мако — раньше-то они все приходили в библиотеку только после уговоров Ами, да и то накануне важных контрольных и экзаменов. Правда, вспомнив о желании Мако стать аврором, девочки немного успокоились: ей действительно надо было подтянуть Трансфигурацию, а Нефриту она давалась легче легкого. Даже Ами, их самый настоящий гений, испытывала некоторые сложности с трансфигурированием предметов, но Нефрит — никогда. 

Но кроме поисков отца Нефрита им приходилось заниматься учёбой на самом деле, да и новая партия в «воителей и демонов» всё никак не заканчивалась: казалось, они обыскали каждый уголок школы, но так и не смогли найти «магический кристалл» — трофей в игре. А на все вопросы малышка Луна Лавгуд пожимала плечами и говорила, что дала им уже достаточно подсказок. 

Так что они могли уделять расследованию максимум два вечера в неделю, и к последним выходным в Хогвартсе перед каникулами их список сократился в два раза. 

— Знаешь, — неожиданно заговорил Нефрит, когда они возвращали книги на свои места накануне похода в Хогсмид. — Я хочу остаться на Рождество в школе.

— Но… — Мако оторопела моргнула, — твои родители не обидятся?

— Судя по письму, они отреагировали очень спокойно, — улыбнулся Нефрит. — А у меня будет много времени продолжить наши поиски. 

— А Мамору тоже останется в школе?

— Джедайт пригласил его погостить у них на Рождество, — хмыкнул Нефрит. — Как говорится: нет повести прекраснее на свете, чем повесть о лучшем друге, одобряющем отношения со своей младшей сестрой. 

— А как иначе? Мамору умный, ответственный, серьезный, — начала загибать пальцы Мако. — Я бы даже назвала его связующим звеном нашей компании, но…

— Сердце нашей большой компании — это Усаги, — закончил за неё Нефрит. Иногда он действительно понимал Мако с полуслова. 

— Но не будь Мамору, вряд ли бы вы так сдружились между собой. 

— Бесспорно. Только он может остановить истерики Зойсайта, минимизировать занудство Джедайта…

— И остановить твой неиссякаемый поток юмора.

— Ну и вредина ты, Кино, — протянул Нефрит.

— Но ты ведь не будешь против, если эта вредина составит тебе компанию здесь на Рождество? — решительно спросила Мако, боясь, что через пару минут уже передумает. — Тетя хотела поехать к нашим родственникам в Лидс, а мне, если честно, туда совсем не хочется.

Нефрит, чуть прищурившись, бросил на неё проницательный взгляд. Мако знала, как он злился на любые проявления жалости или чрезмерной заботы, но ведь, как ни страшно было задуматься об этом даже на пару минут, причина совершенно точно была не в жалости. 

Видимо, Нефрит тоже почувствовал это, потому что черты его лица разгладились, и он с улыбкой ответил:

— Твоя компания всегда кстати. 

***

Атмосфера приближающегося Рождества в Хогсмиде чувствовалась особенно. Повсюду сияли разноцветные огоньки, снег хрустел под ногами, и расходиться совсем не хотелось. Это была последняя их прогулка перед каникулами, и они наслаждались днём: играли в снежки, — Мако даже удалось свалить в сугроб юркую Минако, — пили радужный пунш и смеялись над шутками Нефрита и Зойсайта. 

— Мако, мы ведь забежим в «Сладкое королевство»? — спросила Усаги, уводя её вперед и отряхивая мантию от снега. — Я хочу купить что-то в подарок родителям, а ты, наверное, опять угостишь чем-то Гарри Поттера? Его ведь так и не отпускают в Хогсмид.

— Особенно после того, как Блэк проник в Хогвартс, — кивнула Мако. — Спасибо, что напомнила, Усаги. Я с этой рождественской суетой совсем забыла про Гарри. 

— Может, и не зря, — хмыкнул Нефрит и, обогнав их, указал в сторону входа в «Три метлы». — Что-то мне подсказывает, что твоему протеже уже не так сильно нужны конфеты: ведь он может выбрать всё сам. 

Гермиону Грейнджер и Рона Уизли было невозможно не узнать даже со спины. А третьим темноволосым мальчиком в их компании мог быть только Гарри Поттер.

— И как он проскочил мимо Филча… — удивленно проговорила Усаги, когда неразлучная троица исчезла в пабе.

— Определенно, это дело рук близнецов, — ответила Мако. 

***

Мако бросила на стол очередной том с архивными данными на студентов Хогвартса за 1975 год и устало потянулась.

— Может, мы возьмем книги и устроимся в гостиной Гриффиндора? У нас все разъехались, не считая Гарри и его друзей.

— А разве ваш сэр Кэдоган не настроен к чужакам еще категоричнее, чем Полная Дама? — спросил Нефрит.

— Он пустит кого угодно, лишь бы человек знал все пароли, — отмахнулась Мако. — Тем более, ты будешь со мной. 

— Заманчивое предложение. Листать книги в мягком удобном кресле, а не на этой жёсткой скамье куда лучше... 

Дверь в библиотеку неожиданно резко распахнулась, и их уединение нарушили Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.

— Какая внезапная процессия для утра сочельника, — улыбнулся Нефрит. — Мне казалось, в вашей компании только Гермиона не знает страха и упрёка в поиске новых знаний. 

— Мы хотим помочь Хаг… профессору Хагриду, — решительным тоном произнёс Гарри. — Его гиппогрифа хотят казнить из-за истории с Малфоем.

— Притом Хагрид вообще не виноват, — хмуро добавил Рон. — Он предупреждал всех о технике безопасности, говорил, что с гиппогрифами надо обращаться вежливо.

— А можно чуть подробнее? — участливо спросил Нефрит. — Я, конечно, видел страдания самого талантливого ловца в истории команды Слизерина, но вся история мне неизвестна.

Гермиона Грейнджер вышла вперед и, как на уроке, быстро и сухо изложила им все факты. И Мако не сомневалась, что она была объективна, несмотря на симпатию к Хагриду и вполне объяснимую нелюбовь к Малфою. 

— А я-то думал, Зойсайта разбаловали, — переглянувшись с Мако, буркнул Нефрит. — Это действительно нельзя так оставлять. 

Бросив печальный взгляд на архивные книги, Нефрит сделал глубокий вдох и бодро спросил:

— Вам помощь нужна?

— Эм… — Гермиона смущенно поправила рукав мантии. — Спасибо огромное, но, думаю, мы сможем справиться и сами…

— Мы были бы очень рады помощи! — одновременно с ней произнёс Гарри, и Гермиона пусть все еще и с подозрением, но тоже кивнула.

— Вы не пожалеете, мисс Грейнджер, — подмигнул ей Нефрит. — Заодно пообщаетесь с людьми, которым постоянно приходится соответствовать другой самой умной ведьме в Хогвартсе. 

***

Впятером они просидели в гостиной до самого ужина, но так и не смогли найти ничего подходящего. Практически во всех спорных ситуациях магических существ казнили, особенно если они были третьего класса опасности и выше.

— Но ведь сейчас не Средневековье! — возмущенно захлопнув очередную книгу, горячо проговорила Гермиона. — Законы должны стать гуманнее.

— Вспомни, как Ньют Скамандер чуть не попал в Америке, — ровно произнёс Нефрит, переворачивая страницу своей книги. — Всё могло быть ещё хуже.

— Это несправедливо!

— Раз тебя это так возмущает, возможно, твоё призвание — менять существующие законы? — мягко улыбнулся Нефрит. — Я буду за тебя голосовать, если соберешься стать министром магии. 

— А я точно нет, — шепнул Рон и, заметив насмешливый взгляд Мако, добавил: — Она зануда.

— Ох, милый, — рассмеялась Мако. — Ты не знаком с Кунсайтом. 

***

— Уже можно? — спросила Мако, дотронувшись до повязки на глазах. — Так ходить не очень удобно.

— Почти пришли, — ответил Нефрит, помогая подняться по лестнице. 

Откровенно говоря, Мако немного лукавила: идти за руку с Нефритом, который осторожно вёл её по таинственному пути, было очень приятно. Этот рождественский сюрприз был похож на романтическое свидание, и Мако на это надеялась, но и одновременно боялась — ей совсем не хотелось разрушать ни лично их дружбу, ни их большую компанию. Это у Усаги с Мамору, да у Рей с Джедайтом всё вышло само собой, но Нефрит… Мако слишком давно знала его манеру легкого флирта с девушками, чтобы поверить, что он относится к ней больше, чем как к другу. 

— Можешь открывать, — довольно произнёс Нефрит, и, сняв повязку, Мако восхищенно замерла.

— Во время полнолуния вид на звёзды здесь в разы круче, чем на Астрономической башне, — продолжил Нефрит, пока Мако, задрав голову, любовалась прекрасным, практически осязаемым небом. 

— Это чудесно, Неф, — улыбнулась Мако, забирая из его рук _как по волшебству_ появившуюся бутылку сливочного пива. — Спасибо.

— С Рождеством, Мако.

— С Рождеством. 

***

Всеобщая суета вокруг матча Гриффиндора против Рэйвенкло помогла выкроить пару свободных часов, чтобы продолжить расследование, и сразу после завтрака Мако проскользнула в библиотеку и уже хотела устроиться за любимым столом и ждать Нефрита, но увидела сидящую в одиночестве Гермиону. Она листала какую-то книгу и делала быстрые пометки на пергаменте, но при этом у неё был такой несчастный и нездоровый вид, что Мако просто не смогла пройти мимо.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась она, присаживаясь рядом.

— Привет, — кивнула Гермиона, не отрываясь от книжки. — Извини, просто у меня очень много работы, экзамены совсем близко.

Мако вовремя прикусила язык, чтобы не пошутить, что до них можно успеть даже пару раз спасти мир, и миролюбиво спросила:

— Ну ведь на матч ты пойдешь? Думаю, Гарри будет очень приятна поддержка друга.

— Вряд ли я всё ещё остаюсь его другом, — усмехнулась Гермиона, продолжая скрипеть пером. 

— Что такого могло произойти? Вы ведь так неразлучны.

— Просто я всегда во всём виновата, только и делаю, что создаю проблемы. Вот согласись, — Гермиона подняла на неё горящие от гнева глаза, — за Гарри охотится правая рука Сама-Знаешь-Кого, и тут на Рождество ему приходит сверток с самой дорогой моделью метлы без какой-либо приписки! Резонно ведь, что её мог прислать Сириус Блэк?

— Если честно, будь я Блэком, я бы как раз сочинил какую-то записку, чтобы ни у кого и не возникло мыслей, что метла опасна, — произнёс Нефрит и сел с другой стороны от Гермионы. 

— Да, я ошиблась, — Гермиона отбросила перо, и Мако отчётливо уловила слёзы в её голосе. — А потом еще и Короста… Я всегда знала, что Рон ближе Гарри как друг, но всё-таки…

— Мы, мальчишки, частенько ведем себя как бесчувственные чурбаны.

— Вот только все на его стороне! «Бедный Рон, не переживай так из-за своей крысы!» Да, Живоглот иногда гонял Коросту, но я уверена, что он не ел её — Глотик совершенно миролюбивый кот! А Вуд вообще две недели со мной не здоровался — а если бы метла оказалась проклята, что бы они делали? Ну да, им было все равно, погибнет ли Гарри! Да и ему самому тоже!

— Каждому лезущему на рожон гриффиндорцу нужен слишком умный магглорожденный, который вовремя удержит его от авантюр, — улыбнулся Нефрит и легко потрепал Гермиону по голове. — Пошли с нами на матч. Тебе необходим свежий воздух, а нам с Кино — арбитр, если мы будем слишком рьяно болеть за свои факультеты, и её потянет драться. Ауч! Видишь? Уже начала! 

***

После того как Блэк проник в гостиную Гриффиндора, проводить игру в «воителей и демонов» получалось лишь час перед ужином — преподаватели усилили обходы школы, и теперь, если бы кто-то их обнаружил, им бы крепко влетело. Но правда, успех был на стороне «воителей» — из «демонов» в игре остался только Кунсайт: благодаря ловко брошенному заклинанию Мамору теперь целый месяц должен был быть на его стороне. Мако уже и не надеялась, что партия закончится раньше — они разгадали все загадки Луны, обнаружили мелкие выдуманные артефакты, но главный «магический кристалл» никак не желал находиться.

— Признавайся, коварная воительница, где вы спрятали кристалл? — начинал иногда говорить Нефрит замогильным голосом, дергая Мако за мантию.

— Изыди, мертвец, — отвечала она, создавая импровизированные пассы руками, и Нефрит, жалобно скуля, падал на пол вроде как замертво.

Но в остальном из атмосферы замка пропало веселье. Все боялись Блэка, пересказывали друг другу подробности его появления в гостиной Гриффиндора, выписывали «Ежедневный пророк» и в ужасе перечитывали архивную статью об убийстве им двенадцати магглов. 

Прогулка в Хогсмид немного всех взбодрила, и Мако, расслабившись, наслаждалась свежим воздухом, пока Драко Малфой не сбил с ног Кунсайта и, даже не извинившись, не бросился в сторону замка.

— Что-то здесь нечисто, — серьезно заметил Нефрит, выглядывая кого-то на главной улице. И долго ждать не пришлось: он заметил спешащего в том же направлении Рона Уизли и заставил того притормозить, ухватив за шкирку.

— Что умудрились натворить? — сурово спросил Нефрит без каких-либо предисловий.

— Малфой… — задыхаясь, произнёс Рон, — Гарри… видел… скажет Снейпу…

— Мы добежим быстрее, Рон, и постараемся его прикрыть. Скажи только куда.

— Коридор на четвертом этаже с одноглазой ведьмой.

— Ну что, Кино, проверим, насколько успешными были наши догонялки по замку?..

Мако сделала глубокий вдох, и они побежали со всех ног в сторону замка. Перескакивая через ступеньки на лестницах, Мако, казалось, дышала через раз, и, когда они на пару секунд замерли перевести дух в соседнем от одноглазой ведьмы коридоре, то услышали довольный голос профессора Снейпа: «Следуйте за мной, Поттер».

— Опоздали, — выдохнула Мако.

— Есть одна идея, Кино… Только пообещай поддержать игру и не убить меня потом. 

Нефрит сделал шаг вперёд и, прижимая её к себе, решительно поцеловал. На целое мгновение Мако буквально потеряла связь с реальностью. Это было прекрасно, изумительно и настолько потрясающе, что даже гневный вопль Снейпа «Что здесь происходит?» зазвучал сначала будто бы через толщу воды. 

— Ой, — Нефрит вцепился в ее ладонь и нервно хихикнул, и даже Мако была готова поверить, что он выпил минимум пять порций сливочного пива. — Какая неожиданная встреча, профессор Снейп, — он перевёл недовольный взгляд на Гарри. — Ни о чём тебя попросить нельзя, Поттер.

Гарри изумленно моргнул, но он был очень сообразительным мальчишкой — и тихо пробормотал: «Извини», что вполне соответствовало моменту.

— Я повторяю свой вопрос, мистер Санджойн, — ледяным тоном проговорил Снейп, и Мако, разыгрывая смущение, уставилась в пол.

— Ну… мы решили чуть раньше вернуться из Хогсмида, чтобы…

— Чтобы превратить школу в бордель? — прошипел Снейп.

— Зачем вы опошляете наши с Мако светлые чувства? — обиженно буркнул Нефрит, и Мако лишь оставалось надеяться, что его желание вытащить Гарри Поттера из передряги не доставит им куда большие проблемы. 

— Не смешите меня, Санджойн. У вас всё на лице написано.

— Вы считаете, что допустимым является только смотреть на любимую девушку и иногда брать её за руку? 

Мако испуганно пискнула, а Гарри нервно закашлялся, наблюдая за Нефритом с открытым восхищением. 

— Двадцать баллов с Рэйвенкло за непозволительное поведение в стенах школы и еще двадцать — за то, что нахамили профессору. Думаете, что ведете себя очень героически, не так ли? Знавал я таких героев — поверьте, они плохо кончили. А теперь уйдите с глаз долой: мне еще предстоит выяснить, как голова Поттера могла оказалась в Хогсмиде. 

— Странно, что я не увидел голову Поттера в Хогсмиде, профессор, — весело улыбнулся Нефрит. — Зато здесь, целиком и полностью, он искал нам уютное местечко. Ну и сторожить должен был, хотя это у него получилось не очень. 

— Я не верю ни одному вашему слову, Санджойн, из Поттера бездарный актер, а уж сводник — тем более. Это правила и законы ему не писаны, так же, как и его высокомерному отцу… 

— Не смейте так говорить о моем отце! — взвился Гарри.

— Великий Поттер не готов слушать правду?

— Я знаю правду! — резко ответил Гарри. — Он спас вашу жизнь, директор рассказал мне об этом! 

Мако и Нефрит опасливо переглянулись, но уходить и оставлять Гарри одного со взбешенным Снейпом означало буквально выбросить на ветер все их старания. 

— А директор не рассказал, при каких обстоятельствах ваш героический отец сделал это? — прошипел Снейп, не обращая внимания ни на кого, кроме Гарри. — Ваш отец и его верные друзья решили сыграть со мной веселую шутку. Она могла бы кончиться моей смертью, но в последнюю минуту он опомнился и решил спасти свою шкуру… Выворачивайте свои карманы, Поттер, иначе мы немедленно идем к директору!

Гарри бросил испуганный взгляд в их сторону и достал из карманов пакет с побрякушками из «Зонко» и какой-то пергамент.

— Это наш сувенир в качестве благодарности, — брякнул Нефрит.

— Спектакль перестает быть хоть сколько-нибудь забавным, мистер Санджойн, — фыркнул Снейп, наконец вспомнив об их существовании. — А вот этот пергамент, кажется, ответит на все вопросы. Старшие товарищи дали вам тайную инструкцию, как проникнуть в Хогсмид, и надеялись отвлечь моё внимание?

Он выдернул пергамент из рук Гарри и, вынув волшебную палочку, произнёс: «Поведай свой секрет!» 

Гарри сжал кулаки, и Мако поняла, что этот пергамент действительно хранил какую-то важную тайну — возможно, Снейп был и не далёк от истины. Он всё говорил какие-то слова над пергаментом, и вот — на нём проступили какие-то мелкие буквы, а Гарри испуганно охнул, глядя на помрачневшего Снейпа.

— Господа Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и Хвост… что ж, мы сейчас разберемся с этим, — Снейп резко взмахнул палочкой, и Мако подумала, что он сожжет пергамент — но вместо этого в воздухе появился маленький бумажный самолётик и устремился в противоположную от них сторону.

Нефрит хотел было сказать какую-то шутку, но Мако отрицательно покачала головой, и в коридоре повисла гнетущая тишина. Снейп мерил шагами коридор, не сводя с них пристального взгляда, будто они собирались сбежать. 

Через пару минут из соседнего коридора вышел профессор Люпин, и Мако облегченно вздохнула: он очень тепло относился к Нефриту — правда, не так, как профессор Флитвик — и уж точно не дал бы в обиду Гарри, раз учил его вызывать Патронуса.

— Что случилось, Северус?

— Кроме вопиющего нарушения дисциплины, — Снейп бросил презрительный взгляд на Нефрита, — в карманах Поттера я обнаружил это. Как по-вашему, где Поттер или, ради Мерлина, мистер Санджойн могли взять этот полный черной магии пергамент?

Люпин увидел послания на пергаменте, и его благодушная улыбка на мгновение померкла. Предостерегающе взглянув на всех троих, он невозмутимо заговорил: 

— Полон черной магии? Мне кажется, это просто кусок пергамента, который будет оскорблять каждого, кто захочет его прочесть. Думаю, Гарри купил его в лавке розыгрышей.

— Мне его подарил Рон, он из «Зонко».

— Теперь уже вы покрываете своих дружков, Поттер? — с ядовитой усмешкой спросил Снейп. — Может быть, кто-то из присутствующих получил его _непосредственно_ от изготовителей?

Люпин с каким-то скорбным видом посмотрел на Нефрита и спокойно спросил:

— Гарри, Нефрит, Макото, вы когда-нибудь слышали о господине Хвосте и других?

— Нет, — покачал головой Нефрит одновременно с Гарри и уже тише добавил: — К сожалению. 

— Видите, Северус, всё и разрешилось, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Люпин. — А у меня как раз осталось несколько вопросов к Макото и Нефриту по поводу их подготовки к С.О.В. И Гарри, когда ты наконец заберешь своё эссе, чтобы исправить ошибки?

— Профессор, может, прямо сейчас? — ухватился за соломинку Гарри. — Как раз успею всё переделать до следующего занятия.

Снейп что-то пробормотал и, стремительно развернувшись, направился в сторону подземелий, а Люпин прошел с ними часть пути до своего кабинета и только потом заговорил.

— Я знаю, что это за пергамент, — мрачным тоном начал он.

— Это инструкция, как довести профессора Снейпа до белого каления за две минуты? — пошутил Нефрит. — Такая пригодилась бы Минако: она справляется только за пять, хотя он и говорит, что одно её существование на его факультете отравляет ему жизнь.

В глазах Люпина мелькнуло что-то похожее на облегчение, и он мягко произнёс:

— Нефрит, я бы рекомендовал тебе никогда не упоминать этот пергамент и его владельцев в присутствии профессора Снейпа. 

— Я уже догадался, профессор, — хмыкнул Нефрит.

— Вы с Макото можете идти… А с Гарри мне необходимо кое о чем потолковать.

Мако нетерпеливо кивнула и уже хотела увести Нефрита, но Гарри сделал шаг вперёд и протянул им руку:

— Нефрит, я твой должник. 

— Забудь, — отмахнулся он. — Хотя, знаешь, одна просьба у меня всё-таки будет. Помиритесь уже с Гермионой: мои глаза страдают всякий раз, когда я вижу её несчастное лицо в библиотеке. Она переживает за тебя больше, чем весь Хогвартс вместе взятый.

— Эм… — Гарри смущенно опустил глаза. — Хорошо, я поговорю с ней.

— Вот и молодец, — Нефрит весело подмигнул ему и взял Мако за руку. — Пойдем еще немного прогуляемся.

Они молча шли по пустынным коридорам, и Мако не знала, что сказать, потому что на языке вертелся только один вопрос. Зачем был этот поцелуй, _её первый поцелуй_ , и остаются ли они всё ещё друзьями? Или теперь между ними что-то большее?

— Ты очень выручил Гарри, — наконец произнесла Мако, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— А? — Нефрит бросил на нее затуманенный взгляд, и она поняла, что он думает о чем-то своём. — Знаешь, твоими стараниями я тоже как-то к нему проникся. Почти увидел в нём родственную душу. Так что даже не сильно расстроюсь, если в твои планы действительно входит его охмурить.

— Нефрит! — Мако засмеялась и шутливо стукнула его в плечо, чувствуя, как неловкость отходит на второй план. — Хватит уже, всё, что я испытываю к Гарри, — обычная дружеская симпатия.

— Значит, у меня есть шанс, — хитро улыбнулся Нефрит, приобнимая Мако за талию. Это был бесподобный, по-настоящему идеальный шанс сказать о своих чувствах. Но Мако не была до конца уверена, что сейчас правильно об этом говорить. 

«Подожду еще немного, — подумала она. — А еще лучше — пусть все-таки он скажет первый». 

***

Весна пролетела молниеносно, но они не успели толком даже ею насладиться: Мамору, Кунсайт и Джедайт готовились к Ж.А.Б.А, а им всем надо было зубрить предметы перед С.О.В. Усаги хваталась за голову, причитая, что не сдаст ничего, кроме травологии и ухода за магическими существами, Рей вовсю зубрила заклинания, а Мако штудировала трансфигурацию и зелья. Последние пугали особенно: всем была знакома злопамятность Снейпа, и Мако не могла быть уверена, что он не отыграется на ней за ту историю с Нефритом.

О поцелуе они так и не поговорили. Оба делали вид словно ничего не произошло — хотя Мако иногда казалось, что он стал вести себя с ней чуть заботливее, чем раньше. Но, скорее, это было плодом ее воображения, тем более у них хватало проблем и без попыток разобраться, что же происходит между ними.

Так наступил июнь, и их гостиная напоминала рой пчёл: все курсы готовились к экзаменам. Кто-то делился своими конспектами, кто-то рыдал, кто-то паниковал. Но во всей этой суете было одно приятное пятно: Гарри прислушался к словам Нефрита, и теперь Гермиона снова сидела в гостиной в компании Гарри и Рона. 

Первым экзаменом по С.О.В. были заклинания, и Мако попался просто идеальный билет: она прекрасно справилась с Манящими чарами, рассказав всю предшествующую теорию, и комиссия провожала её крайне одобрительными взглядами. 

Улыбнувшись на прощание сидевшему на второй парте Нефриту, Мако выскочила в коридор и вздохнула полной грудью. Первый экзамен позади, и прошел он гораздо лучше, чем она себе представляла. Хотелось выйти на улицу и подышать свежим воздухом, но еще больше Мако манило в библиотеку: изучить два последних архивных тома о студентах Хогвартса за 1977 и 1978 год. 

Их прошлое расследование не дало результатов: многие из подходящих по возрасту студентов покинули Англию на время террора Тёмного Лорда, а другие, судя по фотографиям, настолько отличались внешне от Нефрита, что Мако была не уверена, есть ли смысл писать им письма, выясняя об их интересе к маггловским рок-группам. 

Библиотека пустовала, и Мако, раскрыв массивную книгу, села за свой любимый стол. Аккуратно выписывая все имена, она задумалась, что они будут делать, если не найдут таким образом отца Нефрита… Ведь он мог учиться не в Хогвартсе или действительно быть совершенно не похожим на него внешне — тетя любила вспоминать, что из всех родственников Мако походила больше всего на бабушку, а от родителей почти ничего не взяла.

— Привет, — услышала Мако голос Гермионы и обернулась. — Как дела?

— Отлично. Сдала заклинания, билет попался очень простой. Послезавтра трансфигурация. А вы как?

— Последний экзамен, — ответила Гермиона со счастливой улыбкой. — маггловедение, на отлично. А ребята еще мучаются на прорицаниях.

— Сдать экзамен у Трелони очень просто: главное — городить больше жуткой чуши.

— Это точно, — Гермиона поморщилась. — Она постоянно предсказывала Гарри смерть в этом году.

— Понятно, — издала смешок Мако. — На нашем курсе её жертвой был Зойсайт. Она говорила, что он умрёт от руки разочарованной рыжеволосой женщины. Грешным делом мы думали, что Берилл и правда взбесит какая-то шуточка Зоя — но, как видишь, всё обошлось. 

— Поэтому я и считаю её шарлатанкой, — фыркнула Гермиона, и они тихо засмеялись.

Взгляд Гермионы зацепился за корешок книги, и она с жадным любопытством обратилась к Мако: 

— А зачем ты изучаешь архивы?

— Да так, — замялась Мако. — Просто стало интересно.

— А ведь в этом году школу закончили родители Гарри, — улыбнувшись, Гермиона потянула ближе к себе вторую книгу. — Давай посмотрим вместе?

Мако кивнула, и они стали листать страницы, пока не нашли общую фотографию выпуска 1978 года с подписями. 

— А вот и отец Гарри, — тыкнула Гермиона в счастливую повзрослевшую копию Гарри Поттера в самом центре фотографии. Мако против воли улыбнулась: его жизнерадостность и энергия передавались ей спустя десятки лет. Но уже через секунду её улыбка погасла: темноволосый парень на фотографии повернулся, чтобы пощекотать Джеймса Поттера, и Мако не могла оторвать от него глаз. Это был Нефрит. Нефрит, который обнимался с молодым профессором Люпином.

— Не знала, что профессор Люпин учился с отцом Гарри, — с трудом вымолвила Мако. Бледная Гермиона рядом с ней также не сводила глаз с фотографии.

— Это многое объясняет, — хрипло произнесла Гермиона. — Он дружил не только с Джеймсом Поттером, но и с Сириусом Блэком.

Сглотнув, Мако перевела взгляд на подписи, уже зная, что обнаружит. Её Нефрит был копией не кого-то из однокурсников Джеймса Поттера, а молодой копией известного преступника Сириуса Блэка. 

— Ты же видишь то же, что и я? — переводя на нее испуганный взгляд, спросила Гермиона.

— Это просто совпадение, — нервно хмыкнула Мако, — все волшебники друг другу родственники.

— Но Нефрит магглорожден…

— Это совпадение, Гермиона, — уже тверже сказала Мако и вырвала страницу с фотографией под испуганный вскрик Гермионы. — Прости, мне надо идти. 

***

До самого вечера Мако не находила себе места. Вырванная страница буквально жгла карман, но она не могла представить, как будет говорить об этом с Нефритом. Стоит ли ему знать правду? Как это скажется на нём?

Нефрит, конечно, заметил её постоянные взгляды, обращенные на него, и после ужина поймал под локоть и заботливо спросил:

— Мако, всё в порядке?

— Да. То есть нет, — Мако нервно покачала головой. — Нам надо обязательно поговорить. Через час в Северной башне, где мы встречали Рождество. Договорились?

— Конечно, — растерянно кивнул Нефрит, и Мако выскочила из зала и побежала в гостиную Гриффиндора, чтобы немного перевести дух.

Когда она добралась до Северной башни, Нефрит уже ждал её там. Он всё ещё казался удивлённым и поглядывал на неё с нетерпением. Останется ли он таким же спокойным, когда Мако расскажет ему, что обнаружила?..

— Мако… 

— Неф, я не знаю, как это объяснить, рассказать… Я вряд ли найду правильные слова сейчас. Поэтому… можно я тебе просто покажу?

Нефрит кивнул, и Мако, сделав два решительных шага к нему, полезла в карман. Нефрит не сводил с неё испытующего взгляда, и интуиция всего на секунду шепнула, что он ждёт совершенно другого. Наверное, даже хорошо, что вместо признания в своих чувствах она расскажет ему не самую приятную правду.

— Смотри, — она протянула скомканную страницу из архива, и Нефрит, развернув её, пораженно моргнул. Он изучал фотографию несколько минут, и на его лице снова появилось то жёсткое выражение. 

— Это Блэк, да?

— Да.

— Что ж, — Нефрит бросил ещё один мимолётный взгляд на фотографию. — Кажется, профессор Люпин может очень много нам рассказать. 

***

— Неф, — осторожно спросила Мако, когда они шли к кабинету защиты от тёмных сил. — Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент?

— Абсолютно, — холодным тоном произнёс Нефрит. — Я не собираюсь больше ждать, мне и так слишком долго дурили голову. Интересно, кто ещё знал?!

— Я не думаю, что кто-то ещё был в курсе, — беря его за руку, заметила Мако. — Прошло много лет, и тебе ни разу не задали ни одного вопроса о Блэке…

— Зато у меня теперь их даже слишком много, — рявкнул Нефрит, останавливаясь перед кабинетом.

— Неф, — Мако оттащила его в сторону и смерила суровым взглядом. — Ты должен успокоиться, и потом мы с ним поговорим. Пожалуйста, сделай несколько глубоких вдохов…

— Мако, это бред, — начиная смягчаться, ответил Нефрит. — Я всё равно буду злиться, потому что вряд ли Люпин сразу бросится рассказывать мне всё как есть…

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и Мако, пискнув, затащила Нефрита в ближайшую нишу, но даже если бы она это не сделала, Люпин бы вряд ли заметил. Бормоча: «Питер, ты ведь не мог выжить, невозможно… Неужели ты обманул всех нас?», он стремительно пошёл вниз по лестнице.

— О каком Питере может идти речь? — недоуменно спросила Мако.

— Возможно, об этом, — Нефрит развернул фотографию и показал на еще одного парня, стоявшего рядом с Джеймсом Поттером. — Питер Петтигрю. Но почему Люпин так удивлен, что тот жив…

— Петтигрю, — пробормотала Мако, вспоминая, как Ами читала вслух газетные вырезки. — Кажется, его вместе с двенадцатью магглами убил… Блэк.

— Что ж...

Нефрит замолчал на полуслове, потому что недалеко раздались шелестящие шаги. Они вбежали в кабинет профессора Люпина и вжались в самый тёмный угол, надеясь, что неизвестный пройдет мимо.

Но им не повезло. В кабинет вошёл Снейп, и Мако мысленно молила Мерлина, чтобы их снова не заметили. Держа в руках какой-то фиал, Снейп подошел к столу Люпина и бросил заинтересованный взгляд на что-то, лежащее там. Не прошло и секунды, как на его губах появилась торжествующая улыбка и он злорадно произнёс:

— Я знал, Люпин. Знал, что это ты помогаешь Блэку.

Снейп бросил фиал на какие-то книги и буквально вылетел из кабинета.

— Кхм… кажется, этот вечер становится всё интереснее, — усмехнулся Нефрит.

— Что будем делать?..

— Как что? — на лице Нефрита появилась безумная улыбка, добавившая ему столько сходства с фотографиями беглого преступника Блэка, что у Мако не осталось и капли сомнений, кто его отец. — Пойдем следом.

— Неф, ты сошёл с ума? Что мы можем им противопоставить?

— Как что? Мое прекрасное лицо и блестящие щитовые чары. 

***

Происходящее дальше казалось Мако дурацким сном, но она знала, что Нефрита сейчас не остановит и отряд авроров. Неизвестно, что вело его — желание убить или обнять своего отца, но они крались за Снейпом до самой Гремучей Ивы, в которой тот исчез.

— Нефрит, ты уверен, что нам стоит идти туда? — спросила Мако, всматриваясь в таинственный проход.

— Абсолютно.

— Тогда, — Мако сделала глубокий вдох и обняла его. — На удачу.

Она потянулась к губам Нефрита и осторожно поцеловала его. Нефрит на мгновение замер, а затем сжал её в объятиях, углубляя поцелуй. Мако казалось, что они целовались бесконечно, когда Нефрит отстранился и, погладив её по волосам, улыбнулся:

— Моя самая большая удача, что я здесь с тобой. 

***

На втором этаже раздавались громкие голоса, и они осторожно пробрались наверх, хотя скрип половиц вряд ли был слышен в горячем споре, происходившем в той комнате.

— Месть сладка, — уловили они злорадный голос Снейпа. — Как же я мечтал, что поймаю тебя…

Нефрит выпустил руку Мако и, недолго думая, с нахальной улыбкой вошёл в комнату.

— Простите, что прерываю сей трогательный момент.

— Санджойн? — в бешенстве прошипел Снейп. — Какого чёрта…

Но договорить Снейп не успел. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона вскинули свои волшебные палочки и буквально в унисон произнесли обезоруживающее заклятье, и Снейп с грохотом отлетел к стене. Мако смотрела на воцарившийся хаос и недоумевала, не представляя, что делать дальше.

— Какие же нас всех ждут неприятности, — пробормотала Гермиона Грейнджер, испуганно зажимая рот рукой.

А Сириус Блэк, не отрывая глаз от Нефрита, развязывал связанного профессора Люпина.

— Что, не нравится собственное отражение? — с усмешкой спросил Нефрит.

— Мистер Санджойн… — растирая запястья, проговорил Люпин.

— Ремус, я не выдержу повторение этого рассказа! — прорычал Блэк.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Нефрит, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — Я уже понял, что влетел на этот интереснейший спектакль в середине третьего акта. Или четвертого? Когда там в драмах слетают все покровы — Мако, ты не помнишь?

— Да что здесь вообще происходит? — завопил Рон.

— Парень, просто отдай мне Питера, — устало произнёс Блэк и потянулся в сторону крысы Рона.

— Крысы что ж, теперь королевский ужин для сбежавших преступников? — продолжал развлекаться Нефрит.

— Нефрит, прошу… — умоляюще начал Люпин.

— Чтобы о чем-то просить меня сейчас, вы давно должны были поговорить со мной! — рявкнул Нефрит. — Вы не могли не заметить, не могли не знать!

— А он о чём вообще? — спросил Гарри, беспокойно оглядывая комнату, будто боясь, что сейчас здесь появится еще кто-то.

— Я не уверена, что мне стоит говорить об этом, — ласково сжав руку Гарри, проговорила Гермиона и бросила осторожный взгляд на Мако.

— Ничего интересного, Гарри, — хмыкнул Нефрит. — Тайны происхождения всплывают на свет только в пятом акте. А вот безумное желание мистера Блэка то ли сожрать, то ли задушить твою крысу, Рон, — подходящая история для четвертого акта. Итак, почему вы с профессором Люпином так уверены, что это Питер Петтигрю? 

***

Глядя на испуганного и продолжавшего молить о пощаде коротышку, Мако не испытывала ничего, кроме брезгливости. Казавшаяся бредом больного воображения история о дружбе, предательстве и чувстве вины обрела плоть и кровь. 

— Сильно болит? — тихо спросила Мако у съежившегося Рона, пока Петтигрю, скуля, молил своих давних друзей о пощаде. 

— Бывало и похуже, — с бесстрашной улыбкой ответил он.

— Моя подруга Ами хочет стать колдомедиком, и так уж вышло, что большую часть своих знаний она практиковала на мне. Так что я могу попытаться что-то придумать.

— Было бы здорово, — смущенно ответил Рон под рыдания Петтигрю, что он, Питер, никогда не был храбрецом. Мако залечивала ногу Рона, накладывала шину и не понимала, как можно было не просто предать своих друзей, но и стравить их между собой настолько, что они не верили друг другу? Если бы темный маг охотился за Усаги или за кем-то из девочек, она бы точно не задумывалась об опасности.

«Как и Сириус Блэк. И Нефрит», — подумала Мако, наблюдая за ними.

Разговаривая с Петтигрю, Люпином и Гарри, Сириус Блэк то и дело бросал недоверчивые взгляды на продолжавшего отпускать едкие комментарии Нефрита. Возможно, он даже принимал Нефрита за галлюцинацию или призрака.

— Ты должен был понимать, — тихо произнёс Люпин, — если тебя не убьет Волдеморт, то это сделаем мы…

— Прощай Питер, — прохрипел Блэк, доставая палочку. 

— И я снова вмешаюсь, заметив, что таким образом вы можете забыть о признании вас невиновным в предательстве Поттеров и убийстве тех двенадцати магглов, — спокойным тоном заметил Нефрит.

— А я уверен, что мой отец не хотел бы, чтобы его лучшие друзья стали убийцами из-за такого, как Петтигрю, — твердо произнёс Гарри, переглянувшись с Нефритом.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Люпин, взмахнув палочкой, и крепкие шнуры оплели Петтигрю, словно змеи.

Сириус Блэк снова перевел взгляд на Нефрита и, сделав два решительных шага в его сторону, протянул ладонь:

— Я не знал, — просто сказал он.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Нефрит, отвечая на рукопожатие, и Сириус Блэк сжал его в крепких объятиях.

— Гермиона, может, пора поделиться сверхважной информацией, которой ты обладаешь? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

Гермиона с таинственной улыбкой покачала головой, а Сириус Блэк, обернувшись, выглядел так, будто тяжелая ноша упала с его плеч, и очень мягко сказал:

— Я думаю, мы спокойно поговорим все вместе, когда вернемся в замок.

— После всего, что мы пережили, вряд ли что-то сможет удивить нас еще больше, — шепнул Рон Мако, и она издала нервный смешок. Рон был абсолютно прав, но какой-то внутренний червячок грыз Мако, поэтому она сняла значок и отправила короткое сообщение: «Срочно собираемся у Гремучей Ивы». 

***

Это была поистине странная процессия. Люпин и Рон следили за Петтигрю, Мако и Нефрит левитировали Снейпа, а Сириус Блэк говорил с Гарри и Гермионой, и его лицо освещала настоящая и счастливая улыбка.

— Может, ты присоединишься к ним? — шепотом спросила Мако.

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Нефрит. — Он сбежал не ради меня, а ради своего крестника, который до сегодняшней ночи был для него единственным сыном. Мы поговорим уже в замке.

— А что ты чувствуешь, Неф?

— Я? — Нефрит задумчиво уставился в потолок. — Наверное, умиротворение. Я рад, что он оказался не тем, кем я его считал.

— Мы все рады.

Они неспешно выбрались из прохода и прошли в сторону замка, когда облака разошлись и землю озарил лунный свет.

Профессор Люпин неожиданно начал дрожать, а Гермиона испуганно вскрикнула:

— Он же не принял зелье!

— Уходите немедленно! — закричал Блэк, и Мако за несколько секунд всё поняла. Они с Нефритом бросились отцеплять Рона от трансформирующегося Люпина, а черный пёс вцепился в Люпина и стал оттаскивать в сторону Запретного леса.

Но этой суеты Петтигрю хватило для того, чтобы дотянуться до волшебной палочки профессора Люпина, отбросить их с Нефритом взрывом в разные друг от друга стороны и начать обращаться в крысу.

— Мако! Нефрит! Что тут происходит? — услышала Мако крик Мамору и яростно замахала руками.

— Крыса! Скорее! Ловите крысу!

Вспышки заклинаний освещали траву, и восемь пар ног ринулись к воротам замка. Гермиона и Гарри бросились приводить в чувство неподвижного Рона, а Нефрит, отряхнувшись, уже готов был броситься в сторону Запретного леса, но Мако успела схватить его за руку.

— Сириусу нужна помощь!

— Нефрит, сейчас важнее поймать Петтигрю, иначе мы не сможем доказать его невиновность! 

***

Они метались в разные стороны, реагируя на любой шорох, и швыряли заклинания в самых разных направлениях. Вой оборотня утих, и Мако надеялась, что с мистером Блэком всё в порядке. Тяжело дыша от бесконечного бега и пережитого ужаса, она освещала каждую лужайку, но Петтигрю никак не находился. Но вряд ли он ушёл далеко, учитывая, как быстро они бросились за ним в погоню.

Неожиданно Усаги поскользнулась в мокрой траве и, взвизгнув, растянулась на земле.

— Кажется, я упала на что-то живое, — нервно хихикнула она и, когда Мако, Мамору и Кунсайт к ней подбежали, уже перевернулась на спину и держала высоко над собой что-то серое. — И оно пытается меня укусить.

— Усаги — ты наша героиня, — облегченно рассмеялась Мако, глядя на барахтающегося в руках подруги Петтигрю.

— Охота на крыс, кажется, забавнее, чем охота за магическим кристаллом, — хмыкнул Кунсайт, когда они все кругом столпились вокруг Усаги. — Но мне хотелось бы знать, что она натворила.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, — усмехнулся Нефрит, трансфигурируя из веток клетку. — Эту трагедию в красках и по ролям мы с Мако расскажем тебе по дороге к замку. Главное — не спускать глаз с этой очаровательной крысы, чтобы она наконец встретилась со своей судьбой.

Мамору поднял Усаги с земли и помогал ей отряхнуться, когда в траве что-то блеснуло.

— Мой медальон, — всплеснула руками Усаги и подняла его. 

Стоявший рядом Мамору фыркнул и обреченно произнёс:

— Друзья, официально заявляю: нас талантливо облапошила двенадцатилетняя девчонка.

Сделав шаг по направлению к ним, Мако мысленно согласилась с Мамору: тот самый главный артефакт в игре, магический кристалл, который они искали целый год, всё время был спрятан в медальоне Усаги.

— Зато воители победили, — с безмятежным видом пожала плечами Минако. 

***

Они не сделали и десяти шагов по замку, как перед ними выросла фигура профессора Макгонагалл.

— Молодые люди, не соблаговолите ли вы мне объяснить, что здесь происходит? — ледяным тоном произнесла она.

— Простите, профессор, — заговорил Нефрит с обаятельной улыбкой и выставил перед собой клетку с Петтигрю. — Крысу ловили. Но не простую, а самого Питера Петтигрю.

— Что вы несете, мистер Санджойн? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила Макгонагалл.

— Чистую правду. Можно мы покажем его директору?

Макгонагалл махнула рукой, и они всей компанией направились следом за ней в сторону больничного крыла.

— Интересно, что там делает директор? — звенящим шепотом спросила Мако у Нефрита. — Надеюсь, никто не пострадал…

Макгонагалл шикнула на них, и остальной путь они проделали молча, пока совсем рядом не прозвучали крики Снейпа:

— В стенах замка нельзя аппарировать! Тут наверняка замешан Поттер! Или этот мальчишка Санджойн — он не мог привидеться мне в хижине!

— Профессор Дамблдор, — невозмутимо заговорила Макгонагалл, первая входя в больничное крыло. — Я обнаружила гуляющих после отбоя учеников, которые заявили мне, что поймали крысу, которая является погибшим Питером Петтигрю…

Гарри издал ликующий крик, а Нефрит с довольным видом потряс перед всеми клеткой. Мако смотрела в перекошенное яростью лицо профессора Снейпа и не могла окончательно решить: будет оно преследовать её в кошмарах или, наоборот, в самых весёлых снах.

**Вместо эпилога**

Мако закинула готовиться очередную порцию печенья и села на стул, задумчиво наблюдая за огнём в духовке.

— Не надоело еще быть главной нянькой на детском празднике? — шутливо спросил Нефрит, заходя на кухню.

— А тебе не надоело еще быть главным клоуном? — приподняла бровь Мако.

— О нет, я нахожусь на почётном втором месте: первое принадлежит Сириусу, — Нефрит сел рядом и, обнимая её, показал в сторону окна. Сириус Блэк весело жестикулировал и показывал какие-то магические фокусы, а Гарри и его друзья восторженно аплодировали.

— Что ты сказал родителям? — поудобнее устроившись в его объятиях, спросила Мако.

— Что поехал на день рождения к крестнику одного заядлого фаната рок-музыки, — хмыкнул Нефрит.

— То есть они не знают?

— Я решил, что не время говорить об этом. Тем более я пока и сам не знаю, как это воспринимать. Главное, что его оправдали.

— Это точно, — кивнула Мако и, поймав хитрый взгляд Нефрита, потянулась за поцелуем.

— Мако! — раздался звонкий голос у порога. — Ой, простите…

— Ничего страшного, проходи, — Нефрит улыбнулся Гермионе одной из своих самых обаятельных улыбок. — Что-то случилось?

— Я просто хотела позвать Мако к нам, она уже так давно сидит на кухне…

— Привыкай, это её любимое занятие… Ауч! Кино, прекращай, моя голова вообще-то не боксерская груша! Я так растеряю последние остатки своих бесценных мозгов.

— А они у тебя еще остались? — с совершенно невинным видом спросила Гермиона, и Нефрит довольно захохотал:

— Нет, Кино, мы с тобой точно положительно на неё влияем. И сейчас я собираюсь продолжить, — он заговорщицки подмигнул Гермионе и поманил её подойти ближе. — Видишь ли, Гарри теперь мне в какой-то мере брат, и я безмерно беспокоюсь о его будущем. Ты же не отвергнешь его чувства?..

— Я что? — переспросила Гермиона, удивленно моргнув.

— Мисс Грейнджер, не притворяйтесь, он же от тебя без ума! Слушает все твои нотации, не перечит, а иногда глядит на тебя с таким неописуемым восхищением, что мне даже неудобно становится.

— Ты, как всегда, подшучиваешь надо мной, — фыркнула Гермиона, бросив полный надежды взгляд на Мако. Но она только пожала плечами, хотя и догадывалась, что всё здесь не так просто.

— Я говорю тебе чистую правду. Подумай над моими словами, присмотрись — и поймешь, насколько я прав. А теперь иди, мы придём к вам буквально через пять минут — у мисс Кино еще печенье не готово.

Гермиона усмехнулась и выскочила из кухни, оставив их вдвоём.

— Не знала, что ты еще и сводник, — засмеялась Мако.

— Я вершитель судеб, — Нефрит поднял палец вверх. — Почему, ты думаешь, Мамору резко перестал называть Усаги пирожком с мясом, и они почти сразу после этого начали встречаться?

— Да рядом с ними до этого год всё искрило! А здесь я не могу быть настолько уверена…

— Звёзды мне нашептали, что из них выйдет идеальная пара, я не могу противиться, — пожал плечами Нефрит. — Еще в августе проведу пару подобного рода бесед с Гарри, и готов с тобой поспорить: до Рождества он пригласит её в Хогсмид.

— А про нас тебе тоже звёзды поведали? — подразнила его Мако.

— Мне сказали, что моя судьба вытащит меня из переделки. А кто разнимал нашу с Зоем драку, когда он сломал мне нос?

— О Мерлин, Неф…

— Шучу, — рассмеялся Нефрит, целуя её. — Просто я всегда знал, что это ты. 


End file.
